


Hide And Seek

by MaggiesAngel, Roguex1979



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fenrir - Freeform, Fluff, Picnic, Playing in forest, Young Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggiesAngel/pseuds/MaggiesAngel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roguex1979/pseuds/Roguex1979
Summary: Loki runs into an old friend in the market, and finds her life has changed dramatically since he last saw her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story came out of a collaboration of MaggiesAngel and RogueX1979, but was inspired by this gif series:  
> http://lokific.tumblr.com/post/113644675243/imagine

 

The sun shone brightly overhead, the sky clear, while she walked through the open market, gazing at the fruits and vegetables the vendors had to offer. Tyra smiled and spoke to the merchants, most of whom she knew, her eyes drifting over to the children playing across from the stalls every now and then. The group of them were giggling and squealing happily, chasing one another, and the young woman easily picked out her daughter’s long raven hair in the crowd before she paid for the food, and moved on to look at some scarves lying on another table.

** ** ** **

He sighed heavily whilst looking over the vendors and their wares. Loki was certain that he had seen herbs for a specific spell he wanted to perform here at this market the previous week; now the dealer was nowhere in sight. Growling softly to himself for not having bought what he wanted then, he huffed as the crowds grew thicker, and he was shoved by people trying to get past him.

With a huff, he accidentally bumped into a woman carrying a basket, knocking her, and her belongings, to the ground. He crouched next to her hurriedly. “My apologies!” he exclaimed and helped to gather her scattered items.

Tyra looked up, recognizing the voice instantly, and grinned as she looked at the dark-haired male. “Always such a beast and in a rush,” she chuckled as she righted her basket. Her stomach was in knots as she glanced at the children, still playing, not even noticing the incident with the adults.

Pausing, Loki looked up and recognition caressed his mind. “Tyra?” His gaze took in her dark hair with a hint of red, loosely curling around her shoulders, and bright blue eyes that met his green ones. “By Yggdrasil, it is you!” he exclaimed, pulling her in roughly for a hug.

“Hello, my Prince,” she murmured before she pulled back and laughed softly. “How have you been?”

Holding her at arm’s length, Loki studied her with a big grin. “I am well, but please, less of the...formalities in this environment. I prefer to remain anonymous. And you look well! Last time I saw you, you were…,” his eyes drifted to the playing children, before looking back at her, “pregnant.”

Tyra swallowed hard. “I don’t remember seeing you then,” she replied in a quiet voice as she turned to finish gather her things in her basket. Her stomach was tight and she licked her lips nervously. She missed Loki, but she was terrified of him seeing her daughter, of what the Prince might see in the little girl.

Loki chuckled, unaware of her discomfort, helping her fill the basket. “You didn’t see me. I came with the intention of seeing you and saw you with your rounded belly. I assumed you had gotten yourself into some trouble by some tavern hand,” he teased her.

Rolling her eyes at him, Tyra chuckled. “It was some drunken lout, who had his way with me and then left,” she replied with a wry smile. Holding the basket handle, she pushed herself to her feet. “It was the man from the other village I was seeing. I...I assume word reached him that I was with child and that it was his, and he simply never cared enough to come back.” Dropping her gaze, Tyra shrugged and forced a smile, straightening her shoulders to meet his gaze again. “I do well enough with my healing and salves to take care of us both. And you, Loki? How is your family?”

“They are…” He grunted as someone pushed past him. “They are…” Someone else stepped on his foot. “Norns! Is there a sale on somewhere?!” Loki exclaimed. Turning to her helplessly, he gave a small smile. “Can we move away from here, Ty? Have a proper chat?”

Biting her lip with trepidation, she nodded. “It is nearing Aina’s dinnertime,” she replied. “And she will need a bath before I put her to bed. If you can put up with waiting through all of that, and wish to join us for dinner, we can speak after she goes to bed?”

“That sounds wonderful,” the Prince agreed, walking with her over towards the children, abandoning the idea of finding that herb for his spell for now. “Aina...what a pretty name.”

Tyra smiled as she watched her daughter playing tag with the others, squealing with happiness, her dark curls streaming out behind her as she streaked along. “Aina!” she called out, watching as the young girl glanced over, before dodging one of the other girls and running away. Chuckling, Tyra shook her head and sighed. “Aina, come on you! Time to go!”

The little girl turned and saw a stranger standing with her mother, her eyes widened and she waved goodbye to her friends. Running full-speed, she launched herself into the air. Tyra, used her her daughter’s antics, was braced and ready, lifting the child and twirling her around several times. Bringing Aina down, settling the little girl onto her hip and hugging her close as her daughter continued to giggle, Tyra kissed her forehead and started to walk.

Loki fell into step next to them, and Tyra waited until they were out of the crowd for proper introductions since he’d expressed the wish to be in disguise. “Aina, this is a long time friend of Mama’s; this is Loki,” she said softly, her eyes studied his face closely, searched for any hints of suspicion on his part. “Loki, meet my daughter, Aina.”

He took in the child’s dark hair and light eyes and smiled. “Such a pleasure to meet you, Lady Aina,” he said with a bow before he took her little hand and kissed her knuckles.

She giggled and turned to her mother. “He called me a lady, Mama!” she whispered; a child’s whisper, more than loud enough for Loki to hear.

Tyra grinned at her and nodded. “I heard, meyla!” They were nearly at the house, at the very edge of town with no one around. “And what would you say if I told you that Loki is a Prince?” she asked, making her eyes wide and gasping softly.

Aina turned back to him, her eyes large in her small face, asking with awe, “Are you really?”

Loki looked around, as if he were keeping a secret, before he turned back to her and winked. “I am! Second Prince of all Asgard, brother of Thor, the mighty Thunderer!”

Tyra burst out laughing as she unlocked the door while watching as Aina narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. “Mama, is he joking me?”

“No, meyla, he’s not,” she promised, setting the little girl down inside and putting the basket on a table. “I’ve met Thor. I’ve even met King Odin and Queen Frigga. And guess what else? Loki has a wolf!”

Rolling her eyes, Aina shook her head. “Now you’re joking me, Mama!”

Loki laughed at the banter back and forth between the pair, studying the small home; it was comfortable, and he could see a small bed in a room off to the side, guessing it to be the child’s room. He was drawn back into the conversation as Tyra crouched next to her daughter.

“I 'm not joking with you, Aina!” she exclaimed with a laugh. “Fenrir is enormous, and he absolutely adores me!” she boasted smugly, before smiling sadly, looking off to the side. “I miss him actually.”

Aina reached out and touched her cheek. “Don’t be sad, Mama,” she murmured softly.

Pulling her in for a hug, Tyra kissed her, before saying, “Go wash up, meyla. I have to make dinner. Loki is going to join us.” Watching as her daughter scampered off, she cleared her throat and turned to him, smiling. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to ignore you!”

“Not at all,” he assured, watching the little girl run off. “She’s precious, Ty. Her father did not step up to the mark? He doesn’t know what he’s missing out on.”

Unpacking the basket of fruit, she shrugged. “I never saw him again after that night we were together,” she replied as she cut up vegetables, smiling fondly. “I don’t begrudge him; he gave me Aina, and I love her. She’s my everything.”

Loki came up behind her, watching her work. The last time they had seen one another, the night had been a blur. He remembered a lot of alcohol, years of repressed feelings finally coming out in heated kisses, all tongue, and teeth, ending up with a quick tumble into bed. They had awoken the next morning with so much awkwardness between them, it had driven them apart. Months later, Loki had come searching, feeling the need to apologize, seeing her across the village with a smile on her face and a swollen belly. He had known she was seeing a man from another village; but the sight of her with child had startled him, and he had left without a word.

He remembered suddenly, he never did give her that apology…

“Tyra, I am sorry...for that night. I shouldn’t have taken advantage,” he said softly.

Smiling, she turned to him and shook her head. “I’m just as much to blame for that night, Loki,” she replied quietly. “I...I drank just as much, and certainly wasn’t pushing you away.”

“I know, but still...I thought our friendship was strong enough to withstand a one night fumble. It...wasn’t, not with the way we both reacted in the morning.” He watched as she went back to chopping the vegetable. “I was a cad.”

She began to cook the meat and sighed softly, looking up as she heard Aina on her way back into the room. She knew she should have gone to the castle, would have, if it had not been for the pregnancy and her utter fear of his reaction. “It’s all right, Loki,” she assured in a whisper. “Pheasant for dinner, Aina?”

“Yes, please,” she replied in a sing-song voice. Oblivious to the tension between the adults, she skipped over to Loki, and asked, “Do you really have a pet wolf?” skeptically, her eyes narrowed as she dragged him over to the chairs near the fire.

Loki sat on the floor so he would be at her level, rather than make her look up at him. “I truly do. Would you like to meet him one day?”

Aina’s eyes widened. “Will he like me?” she murmured softly. “I’ve never met a wolf…”

Tyra giggled in the kitchen, not far away. “He’s not a normal wolf, meyla,” she added in.

Loki extended his hands, stretching. “He is massive,” he said with a smile. “But he gets smaller, like a large dog. He will not harm you.”

Aina giggled, tapping her chin. “If he’s so big...can I ride him?”

Tyra nearly dropped the plates in her hands as she set the table. “Aina!” she exclaimed.

“What, Mama?” she asked innocently.

“He’s not a horse!”

Loki chuckled at the child’s request. “You could ride him, actually. I’m sure he would not mind.”

“Really?” Aina asked, bouncing with excitement. “Mama, could I?”

Tyra rolled her eyes at them both, staring at Loki. “Maybe, Aina,” she replied. “But, as Loki said, he is not your typical wolf. We’d have to ask him if he is alright with it.”

Aina put her hands on her hips and frowned at her mother. “How do you ask a wolf a question, Mama? He’s a wolf!”

Watching as Tyra threw her hands up in exasperation, Loki chuckled and placed a finger at the little girl’s temple. “Wolves are very smart, Aina, and Feny is special as your mother said. He can understand you, and I have a special...bond with him, so I can understand him,” he explained with a smile.

Thankful for Loki’s explanation, Tyra finished making up three plates for dinner. “Come on, meyla. Time for dinner.”

“Did you make me carrots?” she asked, hopping up into her chair.

“Of course,” Tyra replied. “In that butter you like. And fresh biscuits that are very hot, so be careful. Loki, please, sit.”

Coming to join them at the table, he watched as the little girl eagerly ate her carrots. Grinning, he leaned towards her, after spearing some of the vegetables, “Carrots are my favourite too.”

“Mama says I eat so many, I should be a bunny!” she replied with her mouth full.

“Aina, don’t talk with your mouth full!” Tyra scolded, fighting a chuckle. Clearing her throat, she continued, saying, “Remember when you choked last month?”

The little one’s eyes grew wide as she swallowed her food and nodded. “Yes, Mama,” she said seriously. Turning to the man at the table, she said, “I had too much food in my mouth, that’s what Mama says. It wouldn’t go down.”

“That, and she was running all over, jumping on the couch,” Tyra finished, shivering at the memory.

“Mama said I turned _blue_!”

Clenching her jaw, Tyra looked at Loki, wrapping her arms around herself as she remembered the fear she had felt. “Not quite the same way you can,” she whispered as the little girl went back to her food, already onto a different subject.

Loki frowned at the reference, knowing Tyra was one of the few outside of his family to know of his true parentage, but he could see the terror on her face at the memory of her daughter choking. The little girl drew them back into conversation, telling them stories about her day as they continued to eat. Seeing Aina struggling to finish her meal, Loki stole a carrot from her plate, winking at her.

“Meyla, you don’t have to finish if you’re full,” Tyra said softly, clearing hers and Loki’s from the table, kissing the top of the girl’s raven head.

“Mama, I’m fuuuuullllll,” she groaned in response.

Laughing, Tyra stroked her hair and lifted her onto her hip. “Time for your bath then.”

“If you like, I can make us some desserts while you do that, Ty? Midgardian delicacies?” Loki offered, wiggling his fingers, reminding her of the times he used to do that in years past.

“I haven’t had anything like that in a long time; it sounds wonderful,” she replied with a nod. “Let me just give her a bath and get her settled into bed, and I’ll be back in a little while. Say goodnight to Loki, Aina.”

“Will I see you again?” the child asked instead.

He ruffled her hair and grinned. “Of course you will. You still have to meet Feny!”

She nodded enthusiastically. “Goodnight, Loki,” she giggled, burying her face against her mother’s neck.

“I’ll be back in just a little while.”

Twenty minutes later, she emerged, parts of her dress wet from Aina’s playing in the water. Tyra closed the bedroom door softly behind her, after singing her daughter to sleep. “She’s off to dreamland. Between playing outside, and the excitement of meeting someone new, she was exhausted,” she explained softly.

Loki had made pancakes, and cut up slices of fruit, a jug of syrup appeared magically on the table as she approached to impress her; not that Tyra had ever been impressed by his magic and illusions in the past. He turned to see her dress clung in places from the water, and he could her skin beneath it. Swallowing, he looked at the table, asking, “Is there anything else you need?”

“Mmmm, no, it all looks delicious!” she replied with a wide smile. “I can’t think of the last time I had these, Loki. I’ve tried to make them for Aina, but...The few times I’ve tried, they’ve never tasted quite right.”

Loki chuckled as they sat. “I suppose there is something different about the way we cook, and ingredients we have, than what the Midgardians do,” he agreed. He sliced bananas and strawberries on a pancake, covered it with a second pancake, and slathered the top of it with syrup.

Tyra sliced bananas and strawberries onto one as well but stayed with only one, and a little syrup. She watched as Loki raised his brow at her, and she shook her head at him. “I’m not exactly training with you and the warriors anymore,” she said with a laugh to his unspoken words. “And although Aina keeps me active, I can’t eat two pancakes!”

He scoffed at her words, placing a large forkful into his mouth, making sexual sounds as he ate. “I keep forgetting how good these are!”

“I’m guessing you haven’t had any in awhile,” she said suggestively, grinning as he chewed.

Loki grinned at the innuendo; though she wasn’t wrong on either side. No pancakes, nor sex, for a long while, though he neither confirmed nor denied either situation.

Tyra ate her pancakes, enjoying the flavours and glanced at the closed bedroom door; it had been at least six years since she had eaten pancakes. She could not finish her plate before pushing it away, full, and groaning softly, “And, I’m done.

“What, are you on some kind of diet?” Loki asked, spearing what was left of her pancake and pulling it onto his own plate. “You certainly don’t need it.”

“We just finished dinner, Loki,” she murmured, blushing at the compliment. “I can’t eat so much at once.”

“Ah well; more for me,” he replied, drowning the plate in syrup and eating messily. While putting food in his mouth, some syrup dribbled down his chin; he darted his tongue out to capture it but missed.

“By the Allfather, you’re as bad as Aina!” Tyra exclaimed softly, laughing, scooting closer in her chair as she reached over with a napkin. She took Loki’s face in one hand as she wiped his chin with the other, glancing up to see him staring into her eyes. She felt her face darken with a deep blush. Every feeling she had buried deep where Loki was concerned was starting to bubble back up to the surface again, and she fought to keep her face from betraying her thoughts. “Such a messy eater.”

The husky tone in her voice reminded Loki of their night together, and he pulled back. Clearing his throat, he stood abruptly; he wasn’t willing to head down that path again, since it ended the way it had. He had finally found her again, and he realised he missed having her in his life.

“Thank you, Tyra, for a wonderful meal.” He smiled as she stood, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles softly. “I must be going, but I know where you live now, so be prepared for follow-up visits.”

Nodding, she smiled. “And thank you, for the pancakes, Loki,” she replied. “Tell your family I miss them. And Sif and the Warriors Three. Maybe I’ll be back to visit someday.”

He turned away, slowly letting out the breath he had been holding. “I will. Tell Aina we will meet again soon, with Fenrir. Perhaps a picnic in the woods, outside the city?” he suggested, turning back to her.

“She loves playing in the woods, so that would be perfect! I look forward to it. It’ll be nice to see y...Fenrir again,” she said, hesitating over admitting that she had missed the Prince.

He nodded as they arranged to meet in a few days, in a clearing Tyra knew well, as Fenrir could not enter the village.

Tyra walked him to the door, smiling as she held it open for him. “I’m glad you...ran into me today, Loki.”

He laughed. “Yes, I am too.” He stepped outside, then turned back quickly and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. “Until next time, Ty.”


	2. Chapter 2

Aina glared at her mother, hands on her hips, frowning, as she asked, “And you’re sure he’s a wolf, Mama? A real wolf?”

“Yes, meyla,” Tyra replied in a patient tone, for the dozenth time with a smile. “I promise, he’s a real wolf.” She finished packing the picnic basket, went to the couch and picked up a large blanket; big enough to fit both adults, Aina, and Fenrir, for them to lounge on. Grinning as her daughter pranced around anxiously, Tyra asked, “Did you want to bring anything?”

“No, but I want to goooooooo,” she moaned at her mother, her head thrown back.

Laughing at her plaintiff tone, Tyra shook her head. “We’re going meyla! Loki will meet us there; I promise, they aren’t going to wander off without us. Don’t worry!” Opening the door, Aina sprinted outside, making her mother laugh at her exuberance as she locked the door. “You don’t even know where we’re going, you silly girl!” Tyra called after her. “Get back here, Aina!”

Aina ran back, following her mother on a path into the woods, running ahead, making Tyra roll her eyes. She was trying to keep her own excitement at bay, calling her daughter back every now and then, hoping some of the little girl’s energy would burn off by the time they reached Loki. Though Tyra was looking forward to seeing Fenrir again, part of her could not wait to see Loki either; she had not realized until dinner the other day just how much she had missed his company.

** ** ** **

Fenrir sniffed around the area anxiously, unused to being so close to civilization. _“When will they get here, Father?”_

“Patience,” Loki replied aloud. “Ty will be along soon with her daughter.”

Fenrir sat on his haunches with a huff. He had chosen to appear the size of a normal wolf for now, for fear of scaring the young child on first meeting. _“It’s been awhile since we saw her last. If I recall, you were going to tell her how you felt about her, but ended up…”_

“Enough!” Loki hissed, seeing Tyra and the child approaching in the distance.

** ** ** **

Tyra saw forms in the distance; she would recognize Loki and Fenrir anywhere, and she called Aina back to her as they approached. Smiling at Fenrir when they got close enough, Tyra felt her daughter tug on her hand, stalling her. She glanced down to see the little girl’s eyes as wide as saucers at the sight of the animal.

Crouching, Tyra set the picnic basket and blanket down, saying, “I promise, meyla, he’s a very good friend, and he won’t hurt you. Do you want me to carry you to meet him? Or would you rather him come here to meet us?”

“Will he come here, Mama?” she murmured, eyes still on the wolf.

“Of course, Aina,” Tyra replied, her gaze flicking up to Loki with a smile. Keeping one arm around her daughter, she reached her other hand out to Fenrir. “How’s my gorgeous boy?” she asked with a smile.

Fenrir walked over, eagerly licking her hand and forcing her to rub his ears. Loki watched the scene and rolled his eyes. _“Tart,”_ he told his son in his mind.

“Hello, my old friend,” Tyra murmured, smiling at Fenrir and kneeling on the ground so she could bury her face in his neck and hug him, still rubbing his ears. “I have someone I want you to meet, Fenrir. This is my daughter, Aina,” she said softly, turning to her daughter, still pressed into her other side. The little girl was smiling at the sight of her mother hugging a wolf. “Aina, this is Fenrir.”

“Hi, puppy,” she said with a giggle, stepping closer to reach out and rub his head. “Mama, his fur is _so_ soft!”

Loki watched the exchange with a smile, but noticed movement down the path in the far distance. “We must go farther into the woods, Ty. You remember what happened the last time he was this close to the villages…”

Glancing back and seeing people, Tyra nodded. “Come on, meyla,” she said. “You follow Fenrir, I’ll carry the basket and blanket. We’re going somewhere new for our picnic!”

The wolf trotted off, Aina following him without a care, laughing happily. Loki reached out to take the basket from Tyra and they followed Fenrir to an area deep in the woods, where he paused, staring at a thicket of thorny bushes. He turned to stare at Loki.

Lifting a hand, Loki used magic to clear a path to let them all walk through, before turning and put the thicket back, ensuring they would not be disturbed. He let out a long breath, turning to see Tyra relaxing as well, knowing they were safe from hunters who would be more than thrilled to find the wanted wolf.

Tyra let out a soft sigh, looking around at the lush grass and flowers around them, but noticed Aina still staring at the thicket of bushes. The little girl turned to stare at Loki, then back to the bushes, a look of pure disbelief mixed with confusion on her face. Laughing, Tyra said, “Aina, I’ve told you stories of Loki, the Prince, who can do magic.”

“Yes, but…” Her eyes still darted back and forth.

Laughing, Tyra shook her head. “Come on, meyla. Let’s go have that picnic,” she said softly, holding out her hand. When Aina still stood frozen, her mother said, “Even Fenrir is waiting for you!”

Seeing the wolf staring at her brought on a fit of giggles in the little girl, and she ran after him wildly as he trotted off.

The pair disappeared into a small patch of trees and Tyra watched for them for a while before Loki touched her shoulder. “He won’t let her get into any trouble, Ty,” he assured, taking the blanket from her and laying it out.

Chuckling, she shook her head. “She does that well enough all on her own,” she sighed, shaking her head slightly. “Little scamp. Though I do feel better that she’s with Feny. He’s always been so protective of me; I know he will be with her too.”

Loki nodded and lay down on the blanket, propped on one elbow. He picked up an apple out of the basket as he helped her unpack the food, polishing the fruit on his tunic. “So, tell me about the last few years, Ty. It can’t just have been about you and Aina. What else has been happening in your life?”

Settling on her hip, she shrugged slightly. “Well, I’ve become known as the local healer; I’ve put some of the tricks you taught me with herbs to good use. I paint, make some pottery. Beyond that, it is mostly just Aina and myself,” she replied with a smile. “She keeps me busy. And you? What mischief have you managed to cause without me there to reign you in?”

Loki laughed heartily and bit into the apple. “I have not been causing any mischief!” he lied smoothly, but watched her facial expression, and knew she could see through the deception easily. “Well...I _may_ have recently sent Thor off on another wild goose chase when I mentioned the buxom blonde twins awaiting him at a tavern on the lower west side of the city. If you remember, there are multitudes of taverns there. And of course, he had to have a drink in each one, until he found the twins...He never did find them, though he did have a rather proud headache the following morning, and convinced himself he did have them both!”

“You are so horrible!” Tyra announced with a laugh, shaking her head. “Ah, there are things I miss about the old days. Like sending your brother off on those wild chases...Although, helping him plan his revenge on you could be almost as much fun. Especially since he never realized I was in on those games with you!”

Loki smiled at her affectionately. “Yes, it was quite funny. And yet, somehow I always knew of his plans for revenge. He never did figure out it was you helping me after, either. He must have thought I was a master strategist or an Oracle of some sort! He never could think badly of you, so it never occurred to him that you were ‘double-crossing’ him.” He laughed.

Sighing, Tyra tapped her chin. “Volstagg surely must have known, he was always laughing heartily enough,” she said with a grin. “Never gave us up, though. I think he enjoyed our antics too much.”

“I think he did. Never when it was directed at him, though,” Loki agreed. He sat up suddenly as Aina burst through the brush squealing with laughter, Fenrir hot on her trail.

“Mama! He’s gonna catch me!!” she screamed, barrelling straight into Tyra, knocking her mother onto her back.

“Of course, he’s going to catch you, you silly girl! He’s a wolf!” she replied back with amusement as she pushed herself up to a sitting position again. Turning to Fenrir, Tyra noticed him lying on the blanket, not even winded, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. “Keeping her busy for me, hmm?”

He nosed her arm, making Loki laugh as the wolf managed to get Tyra to start rubbing his ears again. “You know, Feny, Aina has requested to ride you,” Loki mentioned.

Groaning, the wolf stood and grew to his full size, shaking his fur out. Tyra recognized the frustrated look in the animal’s eyes; she frowned at Loki, before turning back to the wolf. “You don’t have to, Feny,” Tyra assured. “I have reminded my daughter you are a wolf, not a horse.”

 _“I don’t mind, Father. But you could have waited until after the ear scratch!”_ Fenrir huffed to Loki.

Loki laughed, turning to Tyra. “He doesn’t mind,” he assured her. “But he wanted to wait until after the ear scratch. You’ll have plenty, you little…” He stopped, seeing Aina watching him attentively. Clearing his throat, he skipped his usual playful insults, finishing the sentence with, “...wolf.”

Tyra bit her lip to stifle her laughter, knowing well what Loki would normally call Fenrir, and moved to kiss the wolf’s muzzle. “I promise lots of ear scratches. You know I don’t mind that!” Standing, she lifted Aina and settled her gently on Fenrir’s back, saying, “Now be careful holding on, meyla. I don’t want you pulling out his fur. Bend over and grab around his neck, and hold tight, all right?”

“Yes, Mama!” she squealed excitedly.

Loki looked at Fenrir in warning. “Don’t go too far,” he said sternly. His son rolled his eyes at him, but Loki knew he would obey.

Fenrir ambled off slowly, allowing Aina to adjust and flex with his movements. She giggled wildly, and the wolf sped up, loping around the clearing. He jumped a bush, and Loki was impressed with the child's skill at keeping her seat. As they disappeared behind some trees, Loki turned to Tyra, asking, “Has she ridden a horse, then?”

Nodding, she grinned. “She’s taken to horses, much like I did at her age,” Tyra admitted. “I don’t think there’s an animal yet that dislikes either of us, to be honest.”

Loki watched as Fenrir came back, both he and Aina asking if they could go for another ride. When he and Tyra give permission, they disappear from sight. Relaxing back onto the blanket, Loki stared off into the trees blankly. “So...Whatever happened to that fellow you were seeing?”

Glancing down at her hands, she shrugged. “We had a brief time together,” she replied, picking some grapes. “I never saw him again.”

Loki nodded slightly. “I am sorry to hear that, Ty. And...no one else in your life? I know it can be difficult for an unmarried woman with a child to find a husband…” He winced at his thoughtless words. “My apologies…”

“It’s all right, Loki,” she replied, smiling at his expression and the sound of Aina’s giggles off in the trees. “No one else has really held my interest. So, I just haven’t bothered looking.”

Placing a hand lightly on her arm, he smiled. “Sometimes you don’t need to go looking, Ty. It comes to you.” Loki startled as Fenrir skidded to a halt in front of them, Aina laughing on his back, Fenrir himself panting.

“All right, break time,” Tyra announced, pushing what Loki has said to the back of her mind. “You, Aina, need to eat. And Fenrir, I’ve brought you a treat too.” Settling her daughter on the blanket, Tyra pulled out a flank of deer and held it out to him.

As soon as Aina was clear of his back, Fenrir snapped his jaws around the steak and hauled it away. Loki frowned at him. “Manners!” he scolded.

Tyra smiled and gave the wolf’s side a hard pat as he passed, shaking her head at him, but didn’t admonish him like Loki. “Pick some food, Aina. I brought your favourites.”

Aina giggled, taking a large bite of cheese and talking with her mouth full. “I like your wolf, Loki!”

He grinned at her, reaching over to ruffle her long curls. “I like him too,” he replied.

The small group ate, talking about the flowers and trees with Aina, listening to her make up stories. Tyra watching as her daughter gave Fenrir pieces of fruit and cheese, who thumped his tail happily, Aina acting like she was doing nothing the entire time. Tyra glanced at Loki, the adults chuckling at the pair, who seemed to have bonded quickly.

Over time, the sun shining down on them had Aina’s eyes drooping as she leaned into her mother’s side. Bending to kiss the top of her head, Tyra smiled. “Tired, meyla?” she murmured, laughing softly as her daughter softly hummed against her stomach. “It seems Feny wore her out.”

“Shall we head back to your place?” Loki suggested softly, not wanting to wake the child.

“Alright. I just have to clean up the picnic and blanket.”

Standing, Loki crouched and lifted Aina gently against his shoulder, saying, “I’ll take her.” He turned to his son, instructing softly, “Head back, stay away from the treeline until you reach the grove. You’ll be safe then.”

Pressing a kiss against his muzzle, Tyra watched him lope off, smiling gently. She scattered the remaining food for the animals and stuffed the blanket into the basket. “I’m ready. Want me to take her?”

“I’m fine,” he assured, opening the thicket for them to walk through. They easily found the path leading back to the village, and Loki glanced down at the small child in his arms, smiling slightly; she was pale skinned and dark haired, just like her mother. “She must not have taken on any of her father’s looks,” he commented softly, looking up at Tyra.

She shrugged slightly, looking at Aina as well. “Her father had dark hair and fair skin as well,” she said softly, so as not to wake her daughter. “So she looks much like both of us honestly.”

“Well then, he must have been very handsome,” Loki teased, not expecting an answer.

Tyra stared down the path, grinning to herself as she nodded, whispering to herself, “He is.”


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the walk back to the house was silent, but pleasantly so. Once at the house, Tyra showed Loki to Aina’s room, and they tucked her into bed. Tyra closed the door softly behind her as they walked out and let out a soft breath. “Would you like some tea, Loki? Or have I kept you long enough?”

“Tea sounds wonderful,” he agreed, watching her ready the mugs.

They settled on the couch, and Tyra stared into the steaming water. “Whatever happened with...your engagement?” she asked hesitantly. “I realize you obviously didn’t marry. I...I hope what happened between us didn’t...interfere...with anything?”

He chuckled in response to her nervousness, taking a swallow of his drink. “It’s been a long time since anyone has spoken of it,” he admitted, smiling. “It had nothing to do with us sleeping together, I promise you, Ty. The princess that I was supposed to wed, I met her...and I insulted her. I was actually sentenced to death!”

“Loki!” she exclaimed. “What did you do?”

“All I said was that we would only bear half-decent children,” he commented casually, a small grin on his face, watching as Tyra covered her mouth to hide her smile, her own eyes wide. “She was as ugly as a Fimbulsnarl ape! In fact, I’m still convinced she was an ape dressed in a maiden’s clothes.”

“Oh, Loki!” she replied, covering her eyes. Part of her had always been relieved that he had not married, but to find out she had not been the cause was a relief. Lowering her hand, she let out a long breath. “I think that is part of why I stayed away from the palace. I couldn’t face you if I was actually the reason you hadn’t gone through with the wedding. Not that anyone else knew...Well, actually, Thor may have. He saw me the next morning when I left the tavern, but he never said anything..” Tyra forced herself to stop rambling and rubbed her eyes. “I still should have tried to come.”

Loki snorted. “You missed a spectacular lie. Even Odin thought she was ugly and would have no place amongst the beauty of Asgard. I had to be executed, though...Did you not realize I was a ghost?” He grinned and wiggled his fingers at her eerily.

“Which is how you were able to carry my daughter back here, yes of course,” she replied, rolling her eyes at him.

He laughed. “Indeed. At any rate, one of my illusions ‘died.’ How dishonourable not to die in battle, but with the swing of the axe…," Loki mused. “The Princess and her family left feeling like justice had been done, and with Odin’s strong suggestion that perhaps as a small, far-reaching Kingdom, it was best if they do not have dealings with us again. We were all very relieved.”

“I have no doubt,” she replied with a sigh. She shook her head at him with a smile. “Oh, Loki. You and your mouth, getting you into trouble.”

He wiggled his eyebrows at her. “And sometimes it can get me out of trouble...or into worse trouble,” he finished with a laugh.

“That I remember all too well!” Tyra replied with a giggle. “The times we hid in alcoves, trying not to laugh after you’d annoyed someone! Your poor mother; I thought Frigga was going to kill us!”

“Yes. She still hasn’t forgiven me for giving life to that plant that cannot have any others around it, because it devours them! But, she is reluctant to kill it. Instead, she’s given it it’s own little space. Why can you not use your gifts for good, Loki? she asks with a withering look whenever we both walk past it.”

“Because you do like your challenges,” Tyra replied with a knowing sigh.

He raised an eyebrow at her. “And what’s that sigh for?”

“Because you never like to do things the easy, simple way, Loki,” she replied with a grin. “Which is why you create man-eating flowers. And have affairs with frost-giantesses. Not that I would argue Fenrir for anything; I do love him.”

The prince held up a finger, shaking his head. “Flower-eating flowers. It doesn’t like the taste of men...The gardener losing his hand was his own fault. And to be fair, it did spit it back out for the healers to find later. It was just a tad mangled.”

Tyra burst out laughing, which upset her mug and spilled her tea on herself. “Damn,” she muttered, still giggling, setting the cup on the table.

Loki smiled, handing her a napkin. “And as for an affair with a frost-giantess, in my defense, Angbodr was quite beautiful before she tried to kill me once she realised she was pregnant!” He looked at her fondly. “It’s good to see you again, Ty. I didn’t realize how much I missed having you around.”

“I was thinking the same thing, Loki,” she replied, blotting at the wet spots, glancing up at him. They continued to reminisce for a while longer before Tyra went to wake her daughter.

She snuck into the room, tickling the little girl until peals of laughter could be heard throughout the house. As Tyra was carrying her back into the main room, Aina asked, “Is Loki still here?”

Loki stood, arms wide in a flourish, saying, “Tadah! Yes, I am still here! Who wants to know?”

“It’s me, silly! Did you forget me?” Aina asked, putting her hands on her hips as soon as she was set down, looking up at him.

“Oh, my apologies, Aina Tyradottir,” he replied with a dramatic bow. “I did not recognize you, as you were not atop your magnificent steed.”

“Where is Feny?” Aina asked, looking around as if she expected him to be hiding in the small house.

“He can’t come to the house, meyla,” Tyra replied gently.

She looked heartbroken as she blinked up at the adults. “Why?”

Loki crouched down and put a hand on her shoulder. “Feny can’t come to the villages, little one. Others consider him dangerous, and as such, he has to remain on the palace grounds or in the forest.”

“But I told him I want to cuddle up and sleep with him tonight,” she murmured.

Tyra recognised the look of tears forming as she crouched next to her daughter, touching her head softly. “I’m sorry, Aina, but I don’t think he can.”

Loki saw her lower lip start to quiver slightly, and he glanced at Tyra, before touching the little girl’s chin. “I’ll tell you what. How about I bring Feny here tonight? That is, if your mother has enough food to make another delicious dinner for us all?”

Whirling to face Tyra, her eyes wide, Aina bounced on her toes. “Can he, Mama?”

She smiled, stroking her cheek. “Of course!” she replied with a smile. “I don’t mind having Fenrir here, or...Loki.” She had to catch herself from saying his father. Turning to him with a smile, she knew he had caught the near-slip. “What would you like for dinner?”

“I have no preferences, Ty. And, we will have to wait until it’s dark, little one, to bring him here. Not too long now,” Loki explained. “But, what shall we do in the meantime?”

Aina giggled, a squeal of excitement escaping her. “I’ll hide, you find me!” she shouted, turning to run away. She stopped suddenly, pointing a finger at her mother. “No helping him, Mama!”

Loki chuckled as she started to look left and right, wondering where to hide, turning as the adults moved back to the couch. When Aina looked at him, Loki quickly covered his eyes. “I’m not looking!” he assured. As her giggles died off, he turned to Tyra, smiling. “Don’t forget to tell me when you’re ready!” he called out. “Children are much easier to find when you know exactly where they are.”

Tyra covered her mouth as they heard a muffled response, and she knew her daughter had covered her mouth to yell for Loki to come find her.

He looked at her and chuckled, knowing from the direction, she was hiding somewhere in the kitchen. Loki stood and walked towards the room, deliberately making his footfalls heavy as he stalked into the kitchen. “Aiiiiiiinaaaaaaaa,” he called out quietly. “Where aaaaaare yooooooou?”

She pressed her hands tighter over her mouth as she pulled back farther into the shelves, keeping out of sight. Tyra, from where she sat on the couch, could see her daughter, and watched as Loki purposely strode past her. She squealed, scrambled from her hiding place, and ran for a new spot.

Loki stopped, a small smile spreading across his face as he heard her squeal, turning slowly to give her time to scamper off. He heard her little feet running up the stairs. “Hmmm,” he said loudly. “She’s not here! Where could she be?!” Sparing a wink for Tyra, he stomped up the stairs as he heard a door creak. Seeing only two doors at the top of the stairs, Loki listened, knew where she was, and purposely flung open the wrong door, yelling, “Aha!”

Downstairs, Tyra bit her lip as she heard Aina bouncing on her bed, knowing Loki had checked the wrong room. Though her daughter knew she wasn’t allowed to jump, Tyra kept silent, letting her play.

Loki listened carefully and grinned, closing the door to the closet and standing by the other door, listening to the sounds of jumping. He swung open the door, to see Aina gleefully jumping on the bed, her back to him; she’d forgotten their game entirely. “I don’t think you’re allowed to jump on your mother’s bed, young lady!” he said, his tone stern.

“Catch me, Lokiiiii!” Aina screamed and launched herself into his arms, laughing joyously.

He caught her in his arms easily, swinging her around. Laughing, he turned with her in his arms, to see Tyra leaned in the doorway watching them.

She chewed her lower lip, hated that it was only for today. “What would you like for dinner?” she asked softly.

He set Aina down, but she wrapped herself around his leg. Shaking his head with amusement  while she giggled, he started to slowly walk down the hall with her attached, making her laugh even harder as she bounced along. “I don’t mind, darling,” Loki replied, laughing at the little girl’s hysterics. Glancing out the window, he saw it had gotten darker. “I can go find Fenrir, if you like? Return in an hour when it’s completely dark...”

Tyra opened her mouth to answer, but Aina clung tighter to his leg and yelled, “Yessssssssssss!”

Shaking her head at her daughter’s antics, she sighed. “Yes, please,” Tyra agreed. “I’ll cook up a meat pie.”

He stopped at the top of the stairs and pried Aina off his leg. “I’ll go fetch Feny then, and be back...in a flash!” He disappeared from his spot.

“Mama!” Aina exclaimed, turning in a quick circle. “Where’d he go?”

With a smile, Tyra laughed. “Magic, meyla. He’ll be back. Now come on, help me make dinner!”

*****

Loki appeared on the grounds surrounding the palace, where he knew Fenrir would be spending his night. Looking around in the dark, he spotted the flash of red eyes, and motioned his son forward. After he explained that they would be spending more time with Tyra and her daughter, Loki watched the wolf’s muzzle curve into his version of a grin.

“Oh, stop that!” Loki muttered with his own smile as they headed, transporting them back to the house, carefully avoiding guards and other people.


	4. Chapter 4

Tyra had just finished covering the meat pie with pastry, Aina’s face covered in patches of flour, as the little girl looked up with a toothy grin when the front door opened. “I was helping!” she announced happily as Loki and Fenrir entered.

Tyra finished putting the food in the oven, reached over and grabbed her daughter before she could rush over to hug Fenrir. “Bath first, meyla! Or you’re going to cover poor Fenrir in flour!” Tyra laughed, grinning at the boys. “We’ll be right back, just make yourselves comfortable.”

Loki bowed, watching as the wolf headed immediately to flop in front of the main fire. Taking a seat near him, Loki stared into the flames, flicking his wrist occasionally, changing the colour to amuse himself while they waited.

A short time later, Aina came running from her bedroom; dressed in her nightgown, damp hair braided. She ran immediately to cuddle with the wolf in front of the fire. “Fenrir! I’m so glad you’re back!” she whispered into his fur, running her hands along his silken fur, cuddled into his side.

Tyra grinned at the sight they made, pulling out vegetables and cutting them for a salad. She declined Loki’s offer of help, watching as he continued to change the colours of the flames in the hearth, Aina’s eyes wide as she watched. “It’s nearly ready,” she assured him, remembering all the times he had entertained them both in the past with his magic.

He nodded and continued, seeing the young girl’s attention is fixated on his work. Loki decided to go further; he created the illusion of a dragon leaving the hearth. Aina gasped, stiffening against Fenrir, and Loki whispered, “It’s alright, Aina.” She stared intently, but when she tried to reach out and touch it, Loki closed his fist quickly, extinguishing the image before she could burn her hand.

“Why’d you do that?” she asked with a pout, rolling over where she lay across Fenrir.

“I didn’t want you to burn yourself, little one,” he explained, creating another illusion quickly. This one, a butterfly from thin air, that landed on Fenrir’s nose. The wolf snorted sharply, but the image remained, gently waving its wings.

Her eyes wide, she stared at the butterfly and she grinned widely. “Can I touch this one?” Her voice was soft, barely a whisper, as if afraid to scare it away, staring intently at Fenrir’s nose.

Tyra bit her lip at her all-too-curious daughter, her eyes drifting to Loki, who nodded at the little girl. Aina reached out to touch the butterfly, but her hand passed through it; the image shimmered, and then disappeared, much to Fenrir’s relief.

Aina gasped and pulled back her hand. “How can you do that?” she exclaimed, pushing off Fenrir to jump into Loki’s lap.

“Gently, Aina!” Tyra admonished, hearing Fenrir grunt from across the room. “You have to remember, Feny isn’t a pillow, meyla.”

Flushing, the girl dipped her head and turned back to look at the wolf. “I’m sorry, Feny,” she whispered with wide eyes. “I forgot.”

The wolf sniffed and lay on his side, stretching out. Loki stroked Aina’s hair, smiling at her as she turned back to him. “It is all magic, little one. I had to study very hard to learn all about it. I was about your age I think when my mother began to show me the ways of Seidr.”

“Could you teach me?” Aina asked excitedly as she bounced on his legs.

Tyra’s breath caught in her throat, and she turned to pull dinner from the stone oven as he cleared his throat. “Dinner’s ready, you two,” she announced, interrupting his answer, cutting small pieces for herself and Aina and set them on the table. 

Loki rose and Aina rushed to the table ahead of him. He stood next to her as she asked, “How much…?”

He studied the small slices she had already served, and said, “Just cut a small piece, yes, that much…Now, I’ll take the rest!” He grinned at her.

Tyra rolled her eyes, dished up a large piece of the meat pie and set it on the table for him. After noticing Fenrir staring at her, she grinned. “I haven’t forgotten you, silly boy,” she murmured, reaching into cold storage and pulled out a deer leg.

Loki frowned. “That’s too much, Ty! He’ll get fat and complacent.”

Laughing, she glanced at Fenrir and smiled. “I love to spoil him, you know that, Loki,” she replied easily, giving the wolf his dinner near the fire. “Besides, he’s far from fat, aren’t you, my sweet wolf?” she asked, bending to scratch his ears, nuzzling his face before she came back to join them at the table.

“Of course,” Loki replied. “You just can’t see all his fat for the fur.”

Tyra raised an eyebrow, glanced at Fenrir, surprised the wolf hadn’t growled at his father yet for the teasing. “Be nice to your...wolf,” she advised, catching herself before she could say, _son_.

The conversation was light, but Tyra noticed that the day’s events had taken their toll on her daughter; despite her nap, Aina’s face kept nearly falling into her food. Smiling gently, she lifted the little girl into her arms. “Come on, meyla,” she murmured. “Time for bed.”

“Fenriiiiiiir,” she whispered sleepily.

Sharing a grin with Loki, Tyra nodded. “He can come stay with you for a bit, yes,” she agreed, looking at the wolf.

Having finished his meal, Fenrir followed her into the bedroom. Shrinking down in size further to fit into the bed with Aina, who opened her arms and cuddled into his side. Tyra sighed softly, remembered all the times she had slept like that at the palace, and bent to place a kiss on Aina’s head, sparing a kiss for Fenrir’s muzzle, before leaning on the wall to stare at them both. She honestly missed Fenrir, and Loki, and seeing the wolf curled up with her daughter made her wish she had been closer to Loki all these years. Made her wish she had told him. 

While waiting for Tyra to come back, Loki started to tidy the kitchen; though he could have used magic, there was something...domestic about clearing it up himself. He had never had to do it at the palace, but was a guest here, and would help to clear his mess.

“I never pegged you for doing household chores, Loki,” Tyra said as she came back into the room, chuckling at the sight.

He paused as he finished clearing the table. “I just wanted to do my bit to help you out,” he said softly. “Thank you for dinner. It was delicious as always.”

“I always did love to cook,” she reminded him. “Loki, since you did such an amazing job with dessert last time, I was wondering…” She let the sentence hang and stared at him, biting her lip with a grin.

He laughed and nodded. With a wave of his hand, two large bowls appeared on the table in front of them.

“Chocolate!” Tyra exclaimed softly, smiling as she stared at the mousse and licked her lips. “You remembered.” She grabbed the bowls and moved to the couch, motioning him to join him.

He followed and conjured two spoons, handing one to her as he took the second bowl from her hand. With his first mouthful, Loki hadn’t realized how much he had missed eating this, and took a larger spoonful than he had meant to, managing to get some on the tip nose.

Giggling, Tyra shook her head, swallowing her mouthful. “Loki! Honestly, what is it with you and making a mess when it comes to dessert?” she murmured, reaching over with a finger, she wiped the mousse from it, sucking on her fingers to get the chocolate. Closing her eyes, she hummed at the flavour, not seeing Loki watching her intently. Taking another spoonful, some managed to slide off the side, spilling down the side of her mouth and onto her chin.

Loki licked his lips; he wondered if she realised she was making similar noises to the night they had sex...sounds he remembered vividly, sounds that he often took himself in hand with. “Here, you have something…” Loki went to wipe off the mess, but kept leaning in, “...on your chin…” He licked the chocolate off her skin with the flat of his tongue.

Tyra sucked in a shuddering breath, stared into his eyes as a whimper escaped her. Her lips were just below his, she panted softly; she was afraid to move, either closer or away, as she whispered, “Loki…”

When his name left her mouth, he flicked his tongue over her lips, then surged forward, kissing her deeply. Loki heard both bowls drop to the floor as she wrapped her hands in his hair, leaned back on the couch and pulled him down on top of her. Their tongues dueled for dominance; he won, sucking hers into his mouth and pressing her down.

She mewled, tasting chocolate on his tongue, shifted to feel him more solidly on top of her. Tyra's hands moved down his chest, over his clothes, but she pulled back reluctantly, biting her lip to pant, “If Aina wakes, and comes out here…” Her hands gripped him tightly, her mind at war with her body.

Loki leaned down, nipped at her lips, and growled, “Bedroom then!” He pulled away and stood quickly, pulling Tyra along with him up the stairs.

She was thankful her room was not directly over her daughter’s and knew Fenrir would keep her safe for the night as she locked her bedroom door before turning to face Loki. She was panting at the sight of him, her eyes just ravenous as she detailed him from head-to-toe; she didn’t think she would ever get this chance again. She was thankful she was sober this time; they both were. Biting her bottom lip, Tyra stared at him.

Loki watched her staring at him, contemplating his next move. A few quick strides had him pressed against her, one hand cupping her face as he kissed her again; his other hand swept slowly down her clothing. A soft green shimmer engulfed the fabric, slowly melting it from her skin; he gave her time to protest, to change her mind, but Tyra moaned softly, opened her mouth to his lips. With a grin and her naked against him, he quickly magicked his own clothing away, leading her over to the bed.

Once she stood next to the bed, she reached up to cup his face, pressing her breasts against his chest, groaning at the contact. Tyra kissed his cheeks and chin, before she found his lips again, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. She laughed into his mouth as he toppled them onto the mattress, landing on top of her, breaking from her mouth to kiss down her jaw and neck.

“Oh, Loki,” she groaned softly, wrapping a leg around his hips, her calf caressing his. She tilted her head to give him more access, one of her hands buried in his hair as he worked down her body. He latched onto a nipple, biting and sucking her skin, making her cry out. Tyra watched his mouth on her, gripped his head. Her body had changed after birthing her daughter; her breasts had grown larger, but heavier, her stomach bore the marks of stretching to accommodate her. 

He moved to her other breast, biting harder, growled softly at how responsive she was to his touch. Loki traced his tongue lower over the stretch marks that Tyra wore as a proud mother, before he met her gaze as he reached her mound. “I promise to be more attentive this time around,” he said before he licked her slit.

She shivered deliciously, unable to break his gaze. “It’s not like I was disappointed last time,” she panted. “But I won’t argue.” She started to laugh, but it turned to a long, drawn out groan as her hips followed his tongue as he tasted her again. He placed his lips around her nub and sucked, making her bury her head back into the bed as her hips bucked. “Loki...oh gods...it’s been so long,” she whimpered.

Probing her folds, he pressed his tongue inside her core, going as deep as he could. Loki hummed at her taste, lapping at her quickly, using his entire mouth as he held her quivering thighs in a tight grip.

Tyra gripped his hair, pulling his face closer, soft sounds falling from her mouth with each breath and she bit her lip to muffle the sound as her orgasm broke. Her pleasure caused a gush of fluid from her legs and her hips arched high, held in place only by his strong grip. Her body shuddered, covered in a fine sheen of sweat, the hand in his hair loosening as she brushed her own from her face as she panted, “By the Norns, Loki.”

He sucked on her liquid, swallowing her down, moaning at her taste, licking her until her shudders had slowed. Wiping his face, he sucked his fingers clean, before leaning over and kissing her hard.

She was surprised by her own taste on his lips, but opened her mouth wide, holding him to her by his hair. Breaking away to nuzzle his cheek, she whispered, “Please, Loki...it’s been so long…”

Licking her sweat-dampened skin, he pressed his aching cock against her opening. “You’re so wet...so sweet and delicious. I wish I had taken my time with you the first time,” he whispered hoarsely, slowly pressing into her.

“Ungh…Make it up to me now!” she whispered, her body twitching around him as he pushed forward. Tyra leaned her head back into the pillows, before curling back up, licking his chest. She wrapped her legs around his hips, hissing as he sank further inside her.

Loki slid fully inside her, their sweat-slicked bodies pressed tightly together, and he pulled all the way out before surging back in. “Ty…” he groaned. “So tight!”

“I haven’t had anyone since...Aina was born,” she whispered. While it was the truth, she had nearly slipped and said she had not had anyone inside her since him; also the truth.

Growling, he bit along her neck. “That is a pity for you, exquisite for me. Your tight walls hugging me...You’re going to make me spill embarrassingly quickly!”

The feel of his teeth made her tense around him. “It won’t take me long to go again either!” she whined, her voice high. “Please, Loki...Oh please!” Her nails dug into his neck and scratched down his back to dig into his ass, urging him faster.

Encouraged by her plea, he began rocking his hips into her faster, until her body was sliding on the sheet by the force of his pounding. He snarled in her ear, teased her lobe between his teeth, one hand angled her hips higher and he felt her tense.

“Yes, yes, yes!” Tyra growled with each thrust, his body hitting that delicious spot inside her each time. Locking her ankles behind him, she dragged his lips down to her own, muffled her cries as her body locked tight around him and she came again.

Loki kissed her, pressed his tongue inside to duel as she squealed; her body shuddered hard underneath him and he sped up, thrusting through the friction and spilled deep inside her with a harsh grunt. As his hot seed splattered inside her walls, he pulled back from her lips to whisper her name, pumping his hips slowly until both of their shuddering subsided.

Tyra was panting heavily as he finally lay still above her; she ran her hands over his flushed, damp skin. She kissed him gently, staring into his eyes.

Returning her kiss, he pressed his forehead against hers. “Are you alright?” Loki asked, voice quiet in the soft hush of their breathing as he studied the blush on her face.

“That was...amazing,” she whispered, stroking his cheek. “But...will you hold me? I have...I have to tell you something, Loki.”

He smiled quizzically at her, pulling out of her body gently to lay next to her. Settled on his side, he pulled Tyra into his body, wrapping his arm around her, staring down at her face. “What is it?” he asked gently.

Tyra bit her lip, let out a long breath and stared at his chest as she traced her fingers along his skin. “I...I should have told you this a long time ago,” she murmured softly. “Or, at the very least, when I saw you in the market…” She took a deep breath for courage and decided to stop stalling. “Aina...she’s your daughter, Loki.”

Loki smiled slightly, leaned over and kissed her forehead. “I know,” he replied quietly, his hand running along her back.

Tyra was startled, met his eyes, her own confused. “You...you know?” she whispered.

“I knew from the moment I saw her, but it was only confirmed the more time I spent with both you and her. She has so many of my mannerisms, and I haven’t spent any significant time with her for her to have picked them up,” he explained simply. Loki brought the hand that had been resting on his leg down and placed it on the soft skin of her stomach. “But I will be spending a lot more with with you both, now that you will be carrying my son…”

“I’ll be…” She looked down to his hand on her stomach in shock, then began to smile softly. “A son,” she whispered, her eyes tearing as she looked back up at him.

Loki smiled and leaned over to kiss her, his hand still rubbing at the skin of her stomach gently. “I don’t know why I didn’t try to make it work before, Tyra. But I will this time! Formalities be damned, I will make you my wife.”

“Oh, Loki…” Her voice choked off, and she shook her head. “I should have told you before. Aina deserved to know, you both did, but...I was so afraid. And...there was never another man, ever. I lied. I love you.”

“I love you too, my darling.” Loki kissed her, cupping her face. “I always have.”

When she pulled away, Tyra giggled. “Your mother is going to kill us,” she said with a smile. “But she’s going to love Aina.”

“She’ll forgive us,” he replied, chuckling as well. “She forgave me the carnivorous plant. She cannot begrudge a granddaughter and grandson.”

Cuddling further into his body, Tyra sighed. “I’ve never been so glad to have anyone run into me in a market,” she said with a grin.

Loki rolled onto his back and hugged her closer, pulling the blankets up to cover them, then groaned. “I owe Fenrir a whole lamb…”

She glanced up at him, frowning. “Why, exactly?”

Laughing, Loki explained. “He told me we would end up together the moment I told him I had bumped into you. I bet him an entire lamb that it would not happen because of what happened the last time. He’s known all along my feelings for you...and that the night Aina was conceived, I had planned on telling you.” He frowned, shaking his head. “This is a new feeling for me…”

“What feeling would that be?” Tyra asked curiously.

He grinned down at her. “Being wrong.”

“Ah yes, and you’re _never_ wrong, are you?” she asked with a giggle, kissing his chin.

Yawning, he shook his head. “Never. Never, never, never...Well, once or twice...But you will never get me to admit it ever again!” Flicking his wrist, he extinguished the oil lamp she had burning, and made certain the fire would burn all night. “Come now, darling, sleep. We have some explaining to do tomorrow.

“Mmm, yes, it’s going to be a long day,” she murmured in response, wrapping one arm around him. “Telling Aina she gets to live at the palace...You _do_ know it’s going to be a full-time job keeping track of her there, right?” Tyra asked with a yawn, chuckling at the idea.

“She will have the best caretakers and tutors...and none of them will be able to keep up with her. Not my daughter,” he agreed. “Nor my son.”

Tyra stroked her hand over his chest, before coming down to rest on her own stomach, smiling. “Someone else looking after her...That’s going to take some getting used to, you know.” She yawned again. “I may fight you on that, a little bit. I won’t know what to do with myself…” She buried her face against his chest as she yawned again, kissing his skin before she settled herself with a leg between his.

Loki hummed. “We can discuss the details later, my love.”

Closing her eyes, Tyra smiled. “I love you, Loki.”

“I love you too, Ty. Mother of my children.”

 


End file.
